marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZoomZolomonZoom/Earth-113599: Behind the Scenes
This blog is meant to explain the fictional corporate politics that lead to the creation of my personal Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is not associated with nor reflect the opinions of The Walt Disney Company, The News Corporation, or Marvel Studios. This is simply written to give context to the reason why certain creative decisions are made in the Fanon works I post to this wiki or otherwise. With that said, everything else from here on out will be written from an in-universe perspective. Merger The Walt Disney Company and the Fox Entertainment Group in the 1950s announced they were planning on merging into a single corporate entity known as Fox Disney Media Corporation. Largely done as a means to solve both companies ongoing financial problems and to help Fox and Disney mutually benefit one another in live-action and animated entertainment respectively. The merger was exactly what both companies needed to become a truly profitable force in the entertainment industry, as they rapidly grew and found their way into multiple different industries. The studios and networks that make up the Fox Disney Corporation go as follows: *20th Century Fox Studios - Big budget blockbuster film studio in Hollywood. *Walt Disney Animation - Animation studio with long history of success and the pioneer for the golden age of animation. *Lucasfilms - Film studio notorious for the production of hit franchises such Star Wars and Indiana Jones. *Fox Broadcasting Company - Multiple high end television networks such as Fox, Fox Family (later Freeform), Fox Kids (later FOX XD), Fox News, Fox Sports, and FX. *Disneyland - Multiple theme parks across the United States and other countries. *Fox Music - Large record label company with pre-existing contracts covering dozens of artists and bands. *Miramax Pictures - Independent and foreign film studio. *Capcom - Video game company. *National Geographic - Publishing company. *Pixar - Computer Animation company. *Square Enix - Video game company. *MySpace - Social Media platform. *Netflix - Streaming service. *Bethesda Softworks - Video game company. Marvel Acquisition and Adaptations In 1990, Fox Disney purchased Marvel Entertainment to try and break into the comics industry and compete head on with their largest competitor, Time Warner, who owned Marvel's rival company DC Entertainment. Another reason for the purchase was due to the untapped potential for merchandising Marvel Comics superheroes such as Spider-Man & the X-Men would have. In the form of action figures, cinema, animation, and video games. Marvel as an independent company lacked the infrastructure to take advantage of these markets before the Fox Disney buyout. 20th Century Fox between 1990 and the present have placed hundreds of different Marvel related projects into production with only a handful ever actually seeing the light of day. The following are a list of successfully produced Marvel films released by 20th Century Fox from the 1992 to the current day: *Captain America film in 1992 with an Italian Red Skull as the main villain. Was a critical disaster with poor financial returns. Rebooted in 2011 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe also titled Captain America. *Fantastic Four film in 1994. Unreleased. *Blade film in 1998 starring Wesley Snipes in the titular role. First successful Marvel film by 20th Century Fox both critically and financially. Sequel announced. *Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Television series that aired in the FOX Network in 1998. Cancelled after one season. Legacy inspired another television series based on a similar concept called Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *X-Men film in 2000 starring Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, and Ian McKellen. Magneto and the Brotherhood as the main villains. Highly successful. Trilogy confirmed. *Spider-Man film in 2002 starring Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and Willem Defoe. Green Goblin is the main villain. Highly successful. Trilogy confirmed. *Blade 2 in 2002 starring Ron Perlman and Luke Goss. It received mixed critical reception and financial success. Sequel confirmed. *Hulk film in 2003 starring Eric Bana, Jennifer Connolly, and Nick Nolte. Absorbing Man is the main villain. Poor critical reviews and acceptable box office returns. Rebooted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as The Incredible Hulk. *Daredevil film in 2003 starring Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner, and Michael Clarke Duncan. Kingpin and Bullseye are the main villains. Mediocre critical reception and decent box office returns. Reboot was planned for 2012 but director dropped out. Rebooted as a television series on Hulu also called Daredevil. *X-Men 2 in 2003 introducing William Stryker and Lady Deathstrike are the main villains. Positive critical reception and financially successful. *The Gifted Television series that aired on FOX in 2003. Cancelled after three seasons. *The Punisher film in 2004 starring Thomas Jane and John Travolta. Poor critical reception but sizable financial profits. *Spider-Man 2 in 2004 introducing Doctor Octopus as the main villain. Critically well received and financially successful. *Blade 3 in 2004 starring Ryan Reynolds and Dominic Purcell. Drake is the main villain. It received poor critical reviews and diminishing returns. *Elektra film in 2005 starring Jennifer Garner reprising her role from Daredevil. The Hand and Typhoid Mary are the main villains. The film received abysmal critical reviews and flopped at the box office. *Fantastic Four reboot in 2005 starring Ioan Gruffudd, Chris Evans, Jessica Alba, and Michael Chiklis. Doctor Doom is the main villain. The film received mixed to positive critical reviews and turned a profit financially. *Blade Television series that aired on FX in 2005. Cancelled after one season. *X-Men 3 in 2006. Dark Phoenix is the main villain. Received Poor critical reviews but was a financial success. *Ghost Rider film in 2007. Blackheart is the main villain. Received mediocre critical reception but decent box office profits. *Spider-Man 3 in 2007. New Goblin, Sandman, and Vulture were the main villains. It received poor critical reviews but was the most profitable Spider-Man film in the entire series. *Fantastic Four 2 in 2007. Galactus and Silver Surfer are the main villains. Received mediocre to poor critical reception but made a decent box office profit. *Punisher 2 in 2008. Ray Stevenson was recast in the lead role despite the film acting as a sequel to the 2004 adaptation. It received mixed critical reception and diminishing box office returns. *Wolverine prequel film in 2009. Deadpool and Sabertooth acted as the main villains. Received mixed critical reception and made a satisfying return at the box office. *Spider-Man 4 in 2010. Andrew Garfield was recast as Peter Parker and Emma Stone as Mary Jane despite the film being a sequel to the Maguire and Dunst's characters. Venom, Electro, and Rhino were the main villains. The film received poor critical reviews and offered diminishing financial returns. *X-Men prequel film in 2011. The Hellfire Club are the main villains and the film received positive critical reviews and profitable financial returns. *Ghost Rider sequel in 2012. Mephisto is the main villain. The film received abysmal critical reception and flopped at the box office. Ghost Rider was eventually rebooted as a Hulu television series also called Ghost Rider. *Fantastic Four 3 in 2013. The actors were recast despite taking place in the same continuity as the prior films. Super Skrull is the main villain. Panned critically and was a box office flop *Venom spinoff film in 2015. Riot is the main villain. Received poor critical reviews and did mediocre at the box office. *X-Men semi-reboot in 2014. Sentinels are the main villain. Praised critically and and was a box office success. *Doctor Doom spinoff film in 2015 starring Mads Mikkelsen recasted at the main villain despite taking place in the same continuity as the previous Fantastic Four movies. The film had mixed reception but flopped at the box office. *X-Men reboot sequel in 2016. Apocalypse is the main villain. Received mediocre to negative reviews at the box office and had diminishing financial returns. *Wolverine sequel in 2017 titled "Logan". Had solid critical reviews and did fairly decent at the box office. Since Logan all Marvel properties have been distributed and produced as joint ventures by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Blog posts